Sasuke, je te présente l'éponge !
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Le plus gros défaut de Sasuke Uchiha était sa capacité au bordelisme. D'ailleurs, c'était Naruto qui s'occupait de l'entretien. Sauf quand il partait pour plusieurs jours."


_Sasuke, je te présente l'éponge !_

_Bla bla bla :__ ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tape ça. Cette chose aurait du rester cacher dans mes tiroirs pendant très longtemps ! Et d'ailleurs même pas, elle aurait du rester dans le tiroir de la fille à qui j'avais offert cet OS ! Alors bon ! Hein ! C'est complètement débile ! Seulement, voilà, ma pote est une fan incontesté du SasuNaru. Alors lors de son anniversaire, j'ai décidé de lui offrir ceci. Résultat, c'est ... J'en frissonne encore. Un conseil, n'essayez pas de chercher à comprendre, vous allez vous faire du mal. Enfin voila, c'est ... Sasuke et Naruto quoi. _

_Remerciements :__ A ma paëlla pour commencer, pour qui j'ai écris cet OS. A ma Sex-Toy, Lady Sade, ma secrétaire, ma Barbie, mon Mikachu et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, merci à Jaden et Jesse. ( OUI je regarde YugiohGX en vf è_é )_

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Et heureusement pour eux. _

_Couple :__ Naruto X Sasuke_

_Résumé :__ "Le plus gros défaut de Sasuke Uchiha était sa capacité au bordelisme. D'ailleurs, c'était Naruto qui s'occupait de l'entretien. Sauf quand il partait pour plusieurs jours."_

* * *

Sasuke, je te présente l'éponge ! 

Une chose spongieuse et encore humide atteri sur le lit juste à coté de l'oreiller où reposait encore la tête brune de Sasuke. Celui-ci grogna et se tourna de l'autre coté. Mais sa tornade de petit ami en avait décidé autrement. Naruto se mit à califourchon sur lui et enleva les draps de ses yeux. Nouveau grognement. Sasuke n'était pas du matin, surtout pas du dimanche matin quand Naruto était rentré la veille d'une mission d'une semaine et que leur lit sentait encore la sueur de leurs ébats.

Une main tira sur des mèches de cheveux, achevant de le sortir du sommeil. Déjà énervé, il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Naruto, visiblement plus énervé que lui si c'était possible. Il soupira.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il simplement de son ton spécial pour signaler à l'autre qu'il le faisait chier et qu'il aurait bien voulu dormir plus.

L'autre leva une main et compta en abaissant les doigts.

"La lessive, la vaisselle, la poussière, l'aspirateur et la serpillère."

Sasuke leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension avant que l'autre ne se détache de lui et ne croise les bras une fois debout.

"C'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Sasuke Uchiha."

A ce moment précis, il sentit qu'il avait du faire une connerie, comme à chaque fois que Naruto l'appelait par son nom complet. Mais comme il était trop occupé à détailler le corps parfait et uniquement vêtu d'un boxer qui se tenait devant lui, il sourit. De toute façon, le blond n'allait pas rester fâché longtemps. Un bisou dans le cou, une partie de jambes en l'air, éventuellement un cadeau et tout irait bien.

"Sasuke ! s'exclama l'autre, le coupant dans ses rêveries. Je t'avais demandé de tenir l'appartement rangé !"

Le plus gros défaut de Sasuke Uchiha (au même titre qu'Itachi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ) était sa capacité au bordélisme. Elle était extrêmement développée chez lui. Il ne rangeait pas ses vêtements, attendait trois jours pour jeter un coup d'eau sur la vaisselle sale et détestait le bruit de l'aspirateur. Quand il vivait seul, il utilisait la fortune de sa famille pour se payer une femme de ménage, mais maintenant qu'il vivait dans le petit studio de Naruto, ce n'était plus la peine de le faire. D'ailleurs, c'était Naruto qui s'occupait de l'entretien. En échange, Sasuke faisait la cuisine. La plupart du temps, ce partage semblait équitable.

Sauf que Naruto partait durant plusieurs jours comme c'était le cas la semaine dernière.

Le brun se redressa assis dans le lit et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce unique qui servait de cuisine et de baisodrome. L'évier débordait d'assiettes non lavées, de la poussière trainait sur les meubles et Sasuke préféra reporter son regard vers Naruto plutôt que de faire l'inventaire du reste de l'appartement. Il savait très bien que la moitié de ses vêtements devaient être roulés en boule dans la salle de bain.

"Maintenant tu te lèves et tu ranges, gronda le blond. J'en ai marre de faire ta bonniche."

Visiblement, il ne plaisantait pas. Le brun soupira.

"D'accord, je vais juste prendre une dou ...

- Hors de question ! s'écria Naruto. Tu vas y passer une heure. Tu sors de ce lit, tu dis bonjour à l'éponge et tu nettoies."

Même pas un bisou en guise de bonjour, ronchonna Sasuke en tendant le bras pour attraper son boxer. Naruto lui frappa le bras et il le fusilla du regard.

"Quoi encore ? Je peux au moins mettre des fringues !"

Naruto avait ce sourire que Sasuke détestait lui voir. Il avait eu le même juste avant de renverser les rôles et de le prendre pour la première fois. Il avait le même quand il suggérait de nouvelles positions, il l'avait quand il lui avait dit des mots extrêmement excitants au beau milieu d'une mission, et il l'avait quand il avait rapporté des sextoys de différentes sortes et tailles dans une boîte qualifiée de "magique" lui ayant couté quelque chose comme un million de yen. (1 ) A chaque fois que Naruto avait ce sourire, il finissait par prendre un pied phénoménal, mais il était beaucoup trop Sasuke Uchiha pour l'avouer.

Et pour le moment, à part utiliser le balai comme jouet anal et la lessive comme lubrifiant, il voyait mal le ménage lui donner un orgasme. Pourtant il commença à comprendre quand un costume de soubrette fut jeté sur le lit à coté de lui. Il avala sa salive.

"C'est hors de question, espèce de ...

- T'avais qu'à le faire avant, répondit l'autre avec un rire. Allez, habille toi ... Sasucette."

Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

La jupe du costume couvrait à peine ses attributs masculins et ses fesses et le haut était trop serré. Ses muscles étaient entièrement moulés. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de porter les chaussettes longues, mais il avait en contrepartie une coiffe de serveuse blanche. Il lui semblait que les yeux bleus le violaient rien qu'en le fixant. Le sourire n'avait pas disparu. Sachant très bien l'ampleur des dégâts, il comprit que Naruto allait le regarder se trémousser dans cette tenue pendant au moins deux heures.

Et il avait tord.

Sous les yeux attentifs de son idiot et pervers, il tria le linge, le mit dans la machine ou dans la panière du sale, lava, essuya et rangea la vaisselle sale, s'arma d'un torchon pour dépoussiérer partout puis enclencha l'aspirateur avant de terminer par la serpillère. A chaque fois qu'il se baissait ou se tournait, sa jupe se remontait, exposant tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Et il savait que l'autre n'en perdait pas une miette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de le faire au lieu de refuser en bloc et de continuer à fêter leurs retrouvailles. Il se cramponnait juste à l'idée que Naruto allait prendre cher.

Le nettoyage lui prit environ trois heures, soit une de plus que ses calculs. Il était épuisé, sentait l'eau de javel et n'avait pu goûter aux lèvres de son blond depuis la veille, durée trop longue pour lui. Et il était énervé. Autant de raisons pour enlever ce fichu costume, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, se retrouvant ainsi totalement nu au milieu du studio.

Naruto se redressa sur ses avants bras dans le lit où il était allongé depuis trois heures. Sasuke jeta le costume sur lui.

"Le spectacle t'a plu ?

- Beaucoup, avoua-t-il en reprenant ce sourire-là. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent." ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke s'approcha du lit et monta dessus, se mettant à quatre pattes sur lui, mi-amusé, mi-excité, mi-agacé.

"De quoi ? Le spectacle ou le ménage ?

- Les deux," glissa le blond en passant une main sur le torse offert.

Evidemment, songea Sasuke, légèrement distrait par les cinq doigts parcourant son corps, s'attardant sur les points sensibles.

"Espèce d'obsédé.

- Tu parles, comme si tu ne l'étais pas aussi." répondit l'autre en frôlant le mamelon droit avant d'aller pincer le gauche.

Malgré la colère contre son petit ami, le brun sentait la tension sexuelle flotter dans l'air. Le principal défaut de Naruto était sa nymphomanie constante. Et c'était également la principale qualité de Sasuke qui pouvait se vanter d'être un bon amant. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

"Je fais le ménage et tu me baises. Je suis ta femme d'intérieur.

- Et j'adore ça." dit l'autre avant de le repousser sur le matelas pour se retrouver sur lui.

Sasuke n'était en aucun point soumis à lui. Il était juste content de lui faire plaisir de temps en temps en le laissant le prendre. Il mettait plus de temps à jouir et prenait son pied de façon différente mais Naruto était un si bon actif que toutes ces considérations s'oubliaient facilement.

Un peu plus loin, le costume en taille S gisait sur le sol propre.

* * *

_(1 ) Plus de dix mille euros._

_Bla bla bla__ : ... Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, à part que j'espère que vous ferez plein de commentaires, même les plus vilains. Je sais, c'est niais, c'est nul, mais voila. J'ai promis de publier tout ce que j'écrivais alors ... je le fais. Ce texte est également le dernier a avoir été corrigé par ma Beta, qui m'a été fidèle. Je suis donc à la recherche d'une Beta Lectrice. Si le poste vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me MP ou à reviewser. Merci à elle de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps ! Je l'aime fort !_

_Reviews ? _


End file.
